


Cockapoo_Skye's oneshots for Rarepair Month

by Ecofinisher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrami, Cuddle, Driving, Driving Lesson, Fluff, Fox Lila Rossi, Fox Miraculous, Future One Shot, Julerose - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowman, Wedding Fluff, Winter, adrigami, adrimi, chatgami, lilagami, lumarc, marcluka, tomatofox, volpina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecofinisher/pseuds/Ecofinisher
Summary: I've got here a couple of one-shots I managed to write for the rarepair month.Ships are tagged also on the beginning notes.





	1. Day 1: New Years Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: New Years Resolution
> 
> Ship: Super Nathan (Evillustrator) x Miss Vixen (Volpina)
> 
> Super Nathan and Miss Vixen are their superhero ID in here.

 

On the Sylvester night, a big part of the Parisians were at the outside the city spending the time with their families together. Under the Eiffel tower was a stage with a rock band playing music for the citizens that stood around watching them play. In front of the stage stood a few securities guarding the place in case any fans try to invade the stage to visit their favorite stars.

Outside the streets, many police and army members were set armed around the feast to be ready to serve, if something happens during the celebration. From above the air, Chat Noir appeared landing next to a tan-skinned army man, followed by the tight suit wearing superhero to retract his baton back and smiled at the guard.

“Good evening sir, is everything going how it should be?” Asked the blonde hero earning a nod from the man.

“Everything clear Chat Noir sir” The man declared making the hero chuckle.

“That’s great and you don’t need to call me sir. Just call me Chat Noir”

“Yes sir!”

“Well….okay, I’ll be around here and in case there is something all the heroes are around here” Chat explained, then left the man alone.

At the stage, the mayor of Paris stood in the stage taking the microphone of the singer, who was leaving the stage along with the band.

“This was the band Zombie Skull Crushers, after a short break, we will start directly with Jagged Stone two new songs one is even new year inspired. Isn’t this fitting?” Asked André Bourgeois earning applause.

On the top of the Eiffel tower Miss Vixen stood leaned to the palisade looking down at the crowd and behind her stood Super Nathan together with Carapace, which were looking at a map of the city.

“Lady Red is over here with Queen Bee, Chat Noir is here with me and Miss Vixen. You were set there at the Trocadero together with Tigress and Venom.” The redhead pointed at the other side of the bridge, where another crowd with younger people were hanging all together while listening to a young DJ’s music.

“Ugh do I really have to be there listening to XY’s music?” Asked Carapace disappointed.

“You can always ask to change with Lady Red or anyone else?” The blue-eyed hero suggested.

“I ask Queen Bee to change” Carapace said walking away leaving the two heroes back.

“I don’t think she will freely leave an XY concert” Super Nathan said jokingly as the superhero decent with the elevator down and the hero turned around and walked at the vixen heroine, then lied his arms on the fence glancing at the brunette, that looked down at the crowd.

“In only five minutes we will be entering into the new year” Super Nathan said. “What do you want next year to get better?” Asked Super Nathan. “Is there something special, you would like to change?”

“Not really” Responded the brunette. “Maybe, that my parents would be more present, at least during special occasions like Christmas or eastern”

“I can understand, that it’s boring for you to be all alone”

“Your mother at least doesn’t have to focus a lot on her job like my parents”

“My mom has also a big responsibility, she sometimes had to do overtime, but the airport does it’s best and sometimes depending on how many hours she has overtime she gets a day off”

“The embassy does so too, if possible or they just give a half day off”

“That’s fine too I guess”

“Yeah,” Miss Vixen said. “What do you want next year to change?”

“Maybe spend more time with my girlfriend?” Super Nathan suggested making Miss Vixen chuckle.

“Aren’t we already?” Asked Miss Vixen making the purple-skinned hero shrug his shoulders.

“Maybe you’re right, maybe I have something else” Super Nathan told looking at a zeppelin, that stood over the sky with a countdown of 50 seconds before the new year.

“Look down at the ships on the Seine. They will soon release the fireworks up”

“Great”

“You know...” Super Nathan said searching on his tablet with his pen for an option. “The fireworks are like paint and the dark sky is the canvas. It’s like art”

“Are you drawing champagne?” The brunette questioned. “We forgot to bring it”

“I’m not into champagne...not even champagne for kids”

“You’re a strange contemporary” Teased the vixen heroine the boy.

“And Cane is into water only. We’re all different”

“I know and if I were you I would move your eyes away from your device-weapon and observe the show, that will start in 15 seconds”

“Don’t worry, I got time, just look at the fireworks and wait”

“Alright….Nathan, watch out it’s time to countdown!”

“I’m nearly done, just wait a bit,” Super Nathan said afterward Miss Vixen glanced down at the crowd counting.

“ **9….8….7….6….”**

“Nathaniel come on, you’re going to miss the fireworks” Miss Vixen pushing the hero on the shoulder shrieking him, then he dropped the pen down on the ground, which rolled to the middle of the platform of the tower.

“No, I’m not finished yet!” Super Nathan exclaimed shocked making Miss Vixen turn sad.

“Three….two….one….Happy New Year!” Shouted the crowd and fireworks were shoot up in the sky cracking up in various colors illuminating Paris.

“Happy New year to you” Wished Miss Vixen disappointed and brought Super Nathan the pen back. “Have I ruined anything on your pad?” Asked Miss Vixen, then looked on the tablet to see in red and orange firefly-like dots spread all over Super Nathan’s screen spelling the sentence  _Miss Vixen, I love yo._

“It was supposed to be a surprise” Super Nathan said looking at all the fireworks pop and seconds later Super Nathan’s fireworks appeared in the middle of the others writing the sentence from his tablet.

“Aww,” Miss Vixen said followed by a part of the crowd, that observed the fireworks reacting the same to Super Nathan’s  _piece of art._

“There is supposed to be the  _U_  and you know that I know that”

“Of course I know it dork” Miss Vixen said wrapping her arms around him to peck him on the cheeks. “Grazie mille,” The vixen heroine thanked giving the turquoise-eyed hero a kiss on the lips.

“You’re welcome,” The boy said nudging his nose on the fox-themed heroine, making her chuckle, enjoying the fresh start in the new year with her partner.


	2. Day 2: Winter Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Winter Night  
> Ship: Adrien Agreste and Kagami Tsurugi

 

There was a strong snowstorm at the Alps at Europe in the evening and the class of Miss Bustier had joined all together inside a youth hostel, where they had encountered other classes from various countries that were out of their land together enjoying their vacation.

Miss Bustier was checking on a list her students along with Mr. D’Argencourt. 

“I think we got all” Miss Bustier told the male teacher which looked at their now eleventh-grade class standing together at the entrance chatting with each other.

“Where is Alix....ah there she is,” Armand D’Argencourt said looking at the pink-haired girl giving a redheaded boy a high five.

“Then we have got all students, right?” Asked Miss Bustier and a tan-skinned boy appeared together with his girlfriend running towards the two teachers.

“Miss Bustier, Adrien and Kagami haven’t shown up yet, I think they’re still out there at this crazy tempest”

“Not my two best students,” Mr. D’Argencourt said looking shocked at the brunette boy.

“That’s awful”

“Miss Bustier, Miss Bustier! Adrien doesn’t attend his phone, I think he’s in trouble” The blonde childhood friend of him said.

“Oh no, what if he got caught by an avalanche?” Asked Miss Bustier worried looking at her assistant.

“What if a yeti had got and eaten him?” Asked Chloé making Nino and Alya look at her in confusion.

“I’m going to inform the others for any information”

“Great and children please if you hear something about Kagami or Adrien, don’t resist telling us”  

“I’ll do it for Adrikins, but I can’t promise that about Kagami,” Chloe said walking back to her class besides Lila and Alix.

“Too Bad you’re not out there,” Alix said crossing her arms.

“I’m too young and too beautiful to be freezing myself out there”

“Yeah, after all, you wouldn’t survive out there for a minute” Lila added making the blonde girl cross her arms.

“Oh and you think Kagami would?”

“Why not”

“Hey, can you two please stop bickering around and be nice to each other?” Questioned the Martinic descendant girl, making the girls roll their eyes.

“Fine”

“Don’t worry, most of the students end up befriending each other after the time they spend all together at the class trips” Assured the redheaded teacher and the half of the class made their way up to the restaurant for dinner.

 

Outside at the snow, Adrien and Kagami were tramping together on the snow through the white storm of snowflakes heading down at the ground blocking their view to see the surroundings. Both fought together moving through the white soft ground followed by the wind of the weather blowing stronger, causing the two teens to keep walking forwards.

“The wind is so strong” Mentioned Kagami covering her sight with her right hand.

“Keep moving Kagami, we can make it out here,” Told Adrien glancing at his girlfriend, then both their faces were still for a while like they got frozen by the wind blowing hard on their faces.

“We don’t even see, where we are going, Adrien”

“Trust me Kagami, we will get out of here” Promised the blonde boy grabbing the hand of the girl helping her to stay in the same line as he was going. The Japanese girl looked at the blonde aiding her while they’re crossing the covered ground together, then a strange howl noise from the surrounding, making Kagami raise her eyebrows questioningly.

“Did you hear that?” Asked the blue-haired girl and then the mysterious species barked and howled again, which now was heard by Adrien.

“It’s a dog!” Announced the teenage boy. “That must be one of the rescuers” Adrien mentioned gladly by the voice of the canine. “We’re here, help!” Shouted Adrien along with Kagami.

“Help us!”

“We’re here!” Shouted Adrien after that Kagami dropped on her knees shrieked Adrien, then he went down quickly placing his hands under her arms pulling her up carefully and while he was on it a white and brown colored Mastiff reached closer to the two teens sniffing Kagami on the face and licking her face off with its large tongue.

“Grab the dog on the collar and he will pull you in safety,” Told Adrien helping Kagami to reach the dog’s collar for it to pull her behind him.

The two students were brought into a house to the entrance, where a brown-haired man was waiting with a fluffy blanket and as the three arrived at the steps, the man came down to help Kagami up and accompany her into the house.

“Get in here, you’ll be save with us,” The man said followed by Adrien and the dog entering.

“Thank you, Mister” Thanked Adrien placing his hands on Kagami’s shoulders helping her cover herself in the blanket.

Another raven-haired woman appeared with another blanket, which she offered Adrien.

“Here I got one for you too”

“What were you two doing out at this crazy weather?” The man questioned the teens, who were being nuzzled by the dog on their hands.

“We were together over the day skiing over the mountains...t...then it started to get worse the weather and we g...got l...l...ost” Explained Adrien then the man accompanied the two teens to the couch near a fireplace for them to warm up.

“Make yourself comfortable, I’m going to get you two some hot chocolate,” The man said leaving the two on the couch.

“You’re Alright Kagami?” Asked the blonde looking at the girl caressing herself with the hands on her own shoulders up and down trying to stop the cold dominating her body.

“I’m okay” Was the reply of the girlfriend afterward Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist, followed by her leaning her head on his while pulling her blanket more tightly to get warmer.

“Here I’ll borrow you mines for a little while” Offered Adrien placing a part of his cover around Kagami’s back, then gazed at her shivering face, which started to reduce until she was getting better.

“Sorry that I dared you to race me at the tall mountain before, if it wasn’t for that we wouldn't have been caught by the wind and we were now at the hostel with our friends”

“No Kagami it’s not your fault, it just happened. We couldn’t see that coming”

“Thank goodness we’re safe and sound here,” Kagami said and the man came back with a tableau carrying two cups with of hot coffee.

“Here you two, careful it’s very hot” Warned the brunette man watching the two grabbing the cup by its handle.

“Thank you” Both replied in a chorus and the man, kept looking at the blonde then wide his eyes.

“I think I know you from somewhere. You’re the son of the fashion designer Gabriel Agreste right?” Asked the brunette earning a nod from the boy.

“Yes, my name is Adrien” Introduced the blonde to the adult.

“My name is Hans-Ulrich, nice to meet you,” The brunette said shaking his hand with Adrien, then he looked at Kagami blowing at her drink. “And that must be your girlfriend then?” Asked Hans-Ulrich. “She’s somewhat famous too I have heard,” Hans Ulrich asked making Adrien nod.

“Her mother and her grandfather are famous fencing champions and she’s was international junior champion last year too.....She sort of has been more recognized around because she’s going out with me and of course then all mt fangirls and fanboys know her”

“Yes, I believe that.” The man said walking in the kitchen. “I have to put the table for dinner, you two can sit there and when dinner is ready we will call you” Hans Ulrich explained and Adrien nodded and looked at Kagami taking a small sip from the hot chocolate.

“How does it taste?” Asked Adrien his girlfriend.

“Good” Responded the Japanese girl.

“My mother used to make hot chocolate with marshmallows for me and her to drink on winter days,” Adrien told thinking about this memory with her. “I used to have a milk mustache over my lips and my mom always had called me her little man”

“Cute” Kagami told watching her boyfriend drinking the milk, then he did a stop looking at the Japanese girl, making her smirk as she had seen Adrien with a light brown liquid over his lips. “I think a mustache would look good on you”

“Really?” Asked Adrien lifting his left eyebrow up followed by a nod from the blue-haired girl. “You’re talking now about a real one or the milk mustache I have now?”

“This mustache is fine too” Kagami admitted pecking him on the lips, making him smile a little sheepishly afterward he kissed her back on the lips wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer.

Hans Ulrich came back from the kitchen and grinned sneaky at seeing the two lovebirds kiss, then he walked behind the couch placing his arm on the shoulder of the both, then they stopped an looked up at the man blushing embarrassed.

“Excuse me sir, we....uh...” Adrien said followed by Hans Ulrich clapping the boy on the back.  

“No need to apologize, I just wanted to call you for dinner”

“Great” Kagami said looking at the blonde.

“What’s for dinner?” Questioned Kagami’s boyfriend.

“Cheese fondue” Responded Hans Ulrich then shrieked as from Adrien’s green hoodies’ pockets getting wide up over his taille.

“Uhm....” Adrien said embarrassed while Kagami looked away turning redder as her winter jacket.

“You’re on puberty boy, don’t sweat it. It usually happens on the worst moments” Hans Ulrich said walking back into the kitchen.

“Did you get turned on by me or the....” Kagami asked looking at him putting his right hand into the pocket taking out the black kwami, who had got stiff for some reason, then Adrien patted the kwami harshly causing him to revert back and fly at Kagami’s hands.

“I hope you find a way to get me some cheese fondue. Getting Fondue only happens once in your life” Plagg told making the two laugh and Kagami placed him on her beanie and he hid inside the sleeve of the red beanie.

“Don’t worry we manage to feed you” Kagami promised petting Plagg on his head.

“Good,” Plagg said making Kagami and Adrien laugh and the couple made the way to the kitchen of the brunette man.


	3. Day 6: Lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Lonely
> 
> Ship: Lila Rossi and Kagami Tsurugi

 

On Christmas Eve all the classmates and friends of Adrien Agreste got invited to his mansion for dinner to celebrate not only the birthday of the Christ, but what was more important to Adrien is the return of his mother Emilie Agreste.  

As Chat Noir – Adrien discovered Hawk Moth’s identity and it was the person he never would have expected at the begin, but with the time of his low presence in his life he got more and more busy with the facts of who Hawk Moth really is and it couldn’t be anybody else than his father, Gabriel Agreste.

Although Gabriel had done many bad decisions and victims due to his time as Hawk Moth, Chat Noir convinced Ladybug to talk with Hawk Moth personally to clear the situation in Paris and they ended up agreeing in helping Hawk Moth – Gabriel to try to revive Mrs. Agreste from the coma – with success.

The only drawback about the resurrection of Adrien’s mother was, that it would cost someone else its life. Gabriel and Adrien had a long argument about, who would have done that until in the end their former assistant Nathalie had sacrificed herself to the two blonde’s place to revive Emilie back and after their success, Nathalie had passed away the next couple of minutes as they had managed to bring the wife back.

Adrien now by side of his two parents stood all together watching the most of the classmates eating and dancing in the front yard of the building, then Adrien shared a hug with his mother from the happiness of not having to spend Christmas all by himself.

His father took from his pocket out a wrapped package and handed it over to his son, which accepted it with a smile, then removed the paper off it and opened the fold paper box and wide his eyes at seeing his gift.

“Do you like it?” Asked the fashion designer as the thin boy took out his gift, which was a current selfie of the three together at the five-star restaurant of his best friend Chloé.

“I love it father,” Adrien said looking up at the man, which placed his arms around his son for a hug.

“I’m glad you liked it,” Gabriel said, then Adrien looked down at the dancing crowd, where Nino stood dancing with Alya and Marinette just glancing awkwardly at the model boy, which shrugged his shoulders and walked the stairs down.

“Hey, you’re free?” Asked Adrien and Marinette looked around, then pointed at herself.

“Me?” Asked the blue pigtail girl earning a nod from the Frenchman.

“Sure, who else?” Asked Adrien. “You know, that I still love you whether your Ladybug or Clumsybug,” Adrien said making Marinette giggle while turning red on her face. Adrien held his hand out for Marinette to grab it, then they walked into the crowd to dance together after that Lila Rossi, a classmate of Adrien observed the two together and sighed.

“Why are you looking at them stupida, he’s probably not meant to be with me” Lila whispered to herself seeing the two dance. She observed how gracefully Nino danced with Alya, how in sync Ivan and Myléne were together and even Chloé had a date with a blonde guy, which looked familiar to her friend Adrien.

Lila walked back into the mansion of the Agreste’s, where the students had all eaten their dinner after she got into the darkroom only lightened up with the Christmas decorations around the room and she turned on the light of the room and shrieked as she caught Adrien’s fencing friend Kagami sitting alone on the chair with a sad expression on her face. Lila walked up at the girl, then stood beside her observing her quietly.

“Hey” Lila greeted quietly earning a short look from the blue-haired girl and she sat down on the chair next to her.

“Hey” The Japanese girl greeted back emotionless.

“You’re...Adrien’s friend from fencing….uhm….

“Kagami” Responded the Japan descendant girl. “What are you doing here?”

“I don’t know” Responded Lila. “I didn’t want to stay out there watching all the others dance with their partners. Everybody has found their life partners, every single one of them, even Chloé”

“Well we’re all around 15, I don’t see, that they’re all going to get married in the future”

“You think so?”

“Yeah, that’s at least my point of view”

“Have you had any interests in a boy from our school?” Asked the brunette earning a head shake of the girl.

“Are you sure?” Asked Lila making Kagami roll her eyes down to think. “I won’t tell anyone, I promise”

“Well, it’s not that Lila…..I like the same boy as you”

“You like Adrien too?” Asked the Italian surprised.

“Well it isn’t really shocking, every third girl has a crush on him. Even the girls in my fencing group do so”

“You’re correct” Lila agreed looking at the blue-haired girl. “So you’re also a fangirl of him or not?”

“No I didn’t know, that he was a model and honestly I don’t care if he is one, cause the only thing that matters would be the relationship and our well being”

“I think I should start to look for that instead. I sort of had other reasons, maybe I don’t know, if I’m really in love with him or not”

“It could also be just a crush you got, but might go away, when you find someone you really love”

“I don’t know, I’ve never been in a relationship before” The Italian girl confessed at the girl sitting next to her.

“I dated once a boy from Japan, but it didn’t last long. He was sort of a jerk”

“He’s an idiot,” Lila said making the brown-eyed girl chuckle while looking at the tall girl interested. “If you knew how many jerks I’ve met down in Italy...”

“Those type of guys you’ll meet all over your lifetime. Sometimes it takes a little while for us to realize that”

“Yeah” Agreed the green-eyed girl, then Kagami got up from her chair walking at the window with the sight to the front yard where all the classmates were dancing together, afterward Lila got up too and stood next to the blue-haired girl copying her.

“They're all so happy,” Lila said neutrally looking through the glass at the dancing couples. “We’re here all alone without anybody”

“We don’t need to be here all by ourselves, we could just all go out and dance together” Suggested the brown-eyed girl.

“Really?”

“Come on” Kagami said holding her hand out to the Italian girl smiling, then Lila gladly took the Japanese girl her hand and before they walked out Lila noted on the blazer of the girl a symbol on it.

“Which school does give you this amazing looking uniform?”

“Uhm the symbol belongs to my family, the outfit was from a previous school I used to go in Japan. You’re interested in it?”

“I find it would look great on me,” Lila said jokingly making the friend smile.

“You really would look amazing Lila” Kagami complimented watching Lila’s face turn a little red, then the Italian quickly avoided eye contact with the fencing student. Kagami had an idea and grabbed Lila’s hand pulling her along with her.

“Where are we going?”

“Shouldn’t we be dancing?” Asked the teenager looking back at Lila.

“….Yeah”

“Then what are we waiting? We are allowed to dance, come on” Kagami asked while pulling the new friend with her into the crowd of the students starting to dance together.


	4. Day 7: Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Gift  
> Ship: Juleka Couffaine and Rose Lavillant

 

Juleka Couffaine was together with her older brother in the art classroom sanding together a guitar-shaped wood on its edges with an abrasive paper.

“Later we take number 100 to sand it more subtle and after we finish that step we can go over to paint the frame,” The raven-haired boy told the shorter girl, that nodded at his explanation.

On a table next to them sat a redheaded boy drawing on a comic book, then he got up and walked beside the two siblings turning his head at the wood and stopped.

“That’s cool” Complimented the redhead earning a nod from the Couffaines.

“Thanks, Nathaniel,” Said Luka. “I’m helping Juleka with a gift for Rose to Christmas”

“Great”

“Are you going to give your girlfriend something special?” Asked the blue tipped boy.

“I do it at home, cause she often meets me up here after the acting class with Mr. Hapréle. “ Nathaniel said. “To avoid her seeing my gift for her I decided to keep it at home and work on it there”

“Great, she will love it for sure”

“I hope so”

“Don’t worry Nathaniel, Lila has loved everything you have ever offered her,” The pink-haired girl said removing the mask of her face. “Even if it's not the best thing you can offer her a girl from a higher social ranking. Most of your things you have gifted here came from your heart, not from the supermarket”

“You’re right” Agreed Nathaniel.

“You’re even giving someone presents, the fact you’re not even Christian”

“Aren’t you celebrating Hanukkah right now?” Asked Juleka earning a head shake of the redhead.

“It was a week ago” Responded Nathaniel. “It’s over now”

“Oh okay”

“She’s going to like it, my friend, 95% of the presents, that was made by the person itself are most likely to be loved”

“Thank you Alix,” Nathaniel said with a smile while Alix mirrored him.

“Could you hand me the orange spray now that you’re there by Luka?” Questioned the short girl, earning a nod from the Jewish boy that took the can and threw it at Alix, who successfully caught it.

“So uhm what colors do you want to paint the guitar?” Asked the tall boy looking at his sister.

The last day of school before the winter holidays a few students had entered the classroom of Miss Bustier and hang around until the lessons would start.

Next student to get in was the class’ joker Kim Chien Le who carried a present wrapped in a green wrapping paper. He went to his seat and placed the box on the left side of the seat, where his desk mate and Best Friend Max Kanté would seat.

“I hope he likes it”

“What did you buy him Kim?” Asked Ivan, who sat on the second last row inside the classroom.

“A heng balance lamp” Responded the Vietnamese boy. “You gotta see it, it’s amazing”

The next students walking in were Nathaniel, Nino and Adrien. Nathaniel carried by himself a present and behind him, Adrien and Nino both were carrying a present too and Nino sat down on the first row and placed it on the table behind him, where the girls Alya and Marinette do seat. Adrien placed the slender and long gift on the table next to Ivan’s then waved at the tall boy.

“Hey what did you get Mylene for Christmas?” Asked the blonde smiling at the raven-haired boy.

“I bought her a necklace from a fairtrade label I found down at the third arrondissement”

“Really, that sounds amazing” Adrien said and passing by Nathaniel, who just walked up the steps to his place and put the gift down, then shove it to the other side of the table, where the girlfriend her spot would be and he took his seat and packed out the stuff of his messenger bag.

At the entrance appeared Juleka’s brother Luka glancing into the classroom, then he sneaked from the entrance across the room to the windows and walked the steps up to the last row and placed the gift on the table, where his younger sister and her best friend would seat.

“Hey bro, what is inside there a vacuum cleaner?” Asked Kim jokingly.

“Yes dude” Responded Luka chuckling. “I gotta go I have chemistry with Mrs. Mendeleiev,” Luka said waving at the Asian boy and walked the stairs down at the entrance encountering Marinette together with Alya entering into the room.

“Hey Luka” Greeted Marinette and Alya in a chorus.

“Hey I’ve gotta go I got chemistry at Mrs. Mendeleiev and you know how she is when we’re late”

“Sure see you later,” Marinette said pecking him on his cheeks, then he left the classroom running. Alya smiled as the tall boy had left then saw Nino pointing at her table where Nino’s gift was and she walked up at him to grab the gift.

“Is that for me?” Asked the tan-skinned girl earning a nod from the by with the red cap. Alya ripped the paper off the box to see she had there a shoe box of the sneakers Nino is wearing.

“My feet aren’t that big Nino” Alya complained opening the box, then she saw lots of different small presents in it. “Nino”

“There were so many suggestions when I researched the web and I thought about giving you a bit more”

“This is…..I don’t know, what I should say?” Asked Alya looking at him.

“A simple thank you or a hug I don’t know” Nino suggested as Alya opened the first gift, that was a small voice recorder”

“This must have cost a fortune, you know this is expensive, why did you do that?”

“Don’t worry Alya, that’s the only thing that according to you looks expensive. The others were less expensive”

“You’re the best Nino,” Alya said embracing him afterward she kissed him on the lips and sat down next to him to open the next gifts.

A short time later Kagami Tsurugi entered along with Lila Rossi and behind them came Juleka together with Rose Lavillant all making their way back to the back of the classroom.

“Look there’s a gift on our table” Rose announced pointing at her and Juleka’s table. “That must be for you”

“Who knows” Responded Juleka following the girl to the back of the classroom. Rose sat down on the bench along with the raven-haired girl and watched on the other side of the classroom, where Lila and Kagami had unwrapped their gifts and showed it to each other. Kagami held on her hand a Chat Noir-like stab and showed it to Lila, then the brunette pressed on a small button on it, causing it to extend and hit Nathaniel on the forehead shrieking him, causing the two girls to laugh.

“It’s for you Rose, look,” Juleka said pointing at the side of the wrapping paper, that had on it written Rose’s full name.

“But I don’t play guitar,” Rose said opening the present and wide her eyes in surprise as the present was revealed to be something else.

“Wow, did you do this all by yourself?” Asked Rose picking up the guitar-shaped picture frame looking all around it and on the back there was a short sentence for the girl. “ _You are the best friend of all time”_

“Luka helped me a bit with the sawing and how to sand it correctly. Do you like it?”

“Of course I did,” Rose said hugging the girl. “You’re the best”

“I’m happy you liked it Rose,” Juleka said while the blonde looked around the classroom as everyone had opened their gifts.

“All are happy for the gifts they have gotten, that’s so amazing” Rose said stopping to move her head as she had the last two tables next to them in view and saw Adrien stopping by Kagami and Lila, then Kagami had stood up and taken from a paper bag the present out handing it to him, which he accepted with a smile. Adrien placed the gift on the seat of Kagami, then watched the girl smirking at him and holding the Chat Noir baton towards him as she was about to challenge him for a fencing match. Adrien smirked and grabbed the baton and pulled her into his arms to kiss her, which she gladly accepted and leaned a bit closer to him.

“Can you pass later by my home?” Asked Rose. “I forgot my gift for you there”

“Sure” Responded the tall girl, then all students sat down on their places for Miss Bustier to start their lessons.


	5. Day 12: Snowman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Snowman
> 
> Ship: Adrien Agreste and Kagami Tsurugi

 

The school bells rang calling out the students for the recess and a couple of young boys run down the stairs to the snow throwing themselves down at the white fluff then they moved their legs and arms back and forth doing the snow angel.  

Out of the school building came the Japanese fencing student Kagami dressed all warm for the deep temperatures on the outside of Paris.

Kagami smiled at the boy making snow angels on the ground, then before she went the stairs down someone held behind her neck a bit of cold snow shrieking her and she grabbed the persons arm and pressed him against the wall next to the stairs.

“Ouch, ouch, ouch it hurts!” Warned the boy, then Kagami let him go as she realized it was her boyfriend Adrien.

“It was you?” Asked Kagami letting the blonde go.

“Yes” Replied the Frenchman. “Excuse me, if you didn’t like it. I just wanted to call your attention”

“I see, now you got all my attention”

“Great….hey what are they doing there?” Asked Adrien looking at the boys lying on the ground.

“They’re doing snow angels” Replied the Japanese girl. “Have you ever done that?”

“No my father never has let me play out on snowy days. He was afraid I could get sick”

“You and your overly worried father” The blue-haired girl sighed rolling her eyes.

“Yep”

“Hey I’ve got an idea, let’s build a snowman together?” Suggested Kagami her boyfriend, which thought about it and immediately agreed.

“Yes I never have done one before” 

“Then follow me” Demanded Kagami running down together with her boyfriend at the middle of the plot and both went down on their knees and Kagami started to push down on the ground with her hands the snow together, then Adrien did so pushing the snow to where Kagami was going with hers.

“First we build up the first sphere that will represent his feet” Explained Kagami watching Adrien helping her. “Keep bringing the snow together, I’ll do the middle part of the snowman”

“Okay!” Answered Adrien forming the amount of snow into a giant ball. Kagami kneed near the blonde down packing together the snow forming another scoop, forming it precisely, then she rolled it to Adrien, which was still correcting a few bits on the side of the first sphere, then Kagami tried to lift her ball by herself, then Adrien assisted her lifting it up on the other side, then they placed it together on the bigger snowball.

“It’s not so difficult,” Adrien said rolling another ball by himself then Kagami told him to stop, then he took the last snowball to place it on the snowman so that they would now have a head for the snowman.

“So we have its body, now we need to give him some arms and a face”

“I know we could try to remove from that tree over there some branches”

“And for a nose, we need a carrot, but…..uhm we don’t have a carrot, so we could use a pen as the nose and….oh I think the art classroom should have those decoration stones we could use to make the mouth for the snowman.”

“Great, are you going to get them?” Questioned Adrien the girlfriend.

“I could and if you’re able to do, get down two branches of the tree, if not we find a solution”

“Sure I try” Replied the blonde nodding, then he ran at the tree and looked up at it. From the pocket of his left side the cat kwami Plagg stuck his head up looking up at his owner, which gazed at the tree.

“What are you doing, Jack Frost?” Asked Plagg looking up unamused at the blonde.

“I want to climb up this tree to get some branches for the snowman” Responded the French boy.

“Good luck then”

“Do you think you could your cataclysm to break the branches off the tree?”

“Bad idea, I could end up causing more damage, than wanted boy”

“Oh well, then I’ll do it by myself” Said Adrien trying to climb up the tree.

“Before you try to break one of the branches hold yourself somewhere to avoid falling down” Suggested Plagg flying behind the blonde.

“I think I’ll place my arm behind that branch on the other side, wrap my legs around the trunk and I try to break this limb,” Adrien told grabbing the first branch he had found on the tree, then bend it down, then moved it up and down to break it. The branch cracked and Adrien had managed to pick it from the tree.

“Great now you should get down before that branch you’re holding on breaks”

“Don’t worry Plagg it’s thick, It won’t break that easily” Adrien said shaking his head, then he dropped the stick down on the ground and placed his now free hand on the large limb, then he tried to put his right leg over it, then he wrapped his arms around the limb, then tried to move himself up at the limb then he heard a crack and looked at the end of the limb, that it was about to break.

“Uhm Plagg?” Asked Adrien looking at the flying kitty, then it cracked again and it bends down shrieking Adrien and he crashed with his back against the tree trunk.

“Luckily the splinters are still holding you up.”

“Yeah,” Adrien said still a bit scared from nearly having hurt himself. Adrien tried to move forwards on the limb, then it varied around and Adrien decided to jump down and land on his chest.

“At least you landed on the snowy side,” Plagg said flying down at the blonde’s face. “You’re okay?”

“I’m fine” Responded Adrien getting up from the ground and taking the branch he picked from the tree.

Kagami had come back from the school with her fencing barrel bag and her fencing saber and met Adrien back at the snowman.

“Did you only manage to get one stick?” Asked Kagami earning a nod from the blonde.

“Yeah when I was about to get a second one the limb, where I was climbing broke and I nearly felt down”

“Oh sorry I didn’t know that” Responded Kagami disappointed. “Are you alright?” Asked Kagami placing her hand under Adrien’s chin to see if he had hurt himself.

“I’m fine, don’t worry” Adrien assured making the girl smile.

“Good then let’s finish our snowman,” Kagami said dropping her bag next to the snowman then opened it taking out an invisible plastic box filled with stones, then started creating a smile on the snowman, followed by Adrien placing the stick in the middle sphere of the snowman.

“Hey I’m going to give it some buttons here on his face”

“I’m…..hey let’s make him a fencer snowman?” Suggested Kagami looking at Adrien.

“Great idea!” Agreed Adrien and Kagami took out from her barrel bag her saber and stuck it on the free side so that the long point would look up at the sky,

“I’ll make with the stones a button tape to represent the fencing suit”

“Good and here I brought a painting brush that will be his nose,” Kagami said using the end of the brush to make a hole in the middle of the head, then stuck the part of the brush in the hole and used her fingers to harden the snow around the paintbrush.

Kagami backed off from the snowman, followed by her boyfriend then both looked their creation proudly together.

“We did a great job Adri,” Kagami said looking at the blonde, that nodded at his girlfriend, then Adrien leaned his face closer to Kagami giving her a quick kiss on her lips. Kagami smirked, then placed her hands on Adrien’s cheeks going on her tiptoes to give him a longer kiss on the lips. The Japan descendant girl ended the kiss, opening her eyes smiling lovely at the boy, that smiled the same way the girl did to him, then they were going to kiss again, but Adrien got hit by a snowball shrieking Kagami as he had fallen down on the ground.

“Got ya!” Shouted a dark-skinned boy wearing a red cap.

“Nino, you’re going to get it back” Adrien warned him jokingly making Nino laugh, then he got hit by a snowball too and from the direction, the ball had come stood Alix smirking while playing with another snowball by throwing it up and down with the same hand.

“Snowball fight!” Shouted Ivan.

“Girls versus boys!” Announced Alix then Adrien looked at Kagami, which shrugged her arms and ran at the other direction to the girls, while all boys went to Adrien’s side. Adrien smiled and saw his classmates standing beside him, forming snowballs to throw at the girls, while they did the same fighting in a team against the boys.


	6. Day 13: Don't Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Don’t Go  
> Ship: Nathaniel Kurtzberg and Lila Rossi

 

Lila and Nathaniel sat in the living room of the Rossi family watching a show on TV.

“What this is the last episode of season 11?” Asked Nathaniel looking surprised at Lila, that lied with her head on his lap looking at the screen.

“Yep” Responded Lila. “I’m not really surprised, I knew we would end up watching the whole season instead of a couple of episodes”

“This lately happens a lot to us, every time we turn on Netflix,” Nathaniel said watching Lila get up from his lap to sat up next to him.

“You nearly watched the whole series the last three months together with me. That’s also a good way to spend the time together with your girlfriend right Nathy?” Asked Lila gazing at Nathaniel’s ice blue eyes.

“Of course it is,” Nathaniel said nudging his nose on Lila’s. “Watching TV or movies with you is much better, than watching it alone”

“Aww you dork” Lila said leaning her forehead on his.

“For you, it is the same right?” Asked Nathaniel.

“Duh of course not,” The brunette said making the redhead grin.

“I know you’re not saying the truth” Nathaniel mentioned sneaky, making Lila roll her eyes in amusement.

“Who knows? Maybe I was honest right now!”

“Lila I know you, I can simply look into your eyes and recognize it.”

“You got really good at catching them, boy”

“Yes I did”

“Beside you, I sometimes watched with Kagami together movies now and then. But you know her, she’s like Adrien and has a very busy schedule we practically see each other more at the school, than in our private life.”

“Yeah and also she’s got Adrien, as you got me,” Nathaniel said picking Lila’s hand to give it a kiss. Lila smiled amorously and placed her arms behind Nathaniel’s neck pressing her lips on his for a long kiss, then shoving her right hand into his hair stroking them with her thin fingers.

On the coffee table, the two had their smartphones lying. One of the smartphone’s display turned on showing a phone number and the face of an adult and it vibrated on the table.

Nathaniel turned his head at the table, while Lila kissed him all over his face passionately.

“Nathy?” Lila called Nathaniel, which turned his head back at the girlfriend.

“It’s Twenty past nine, I should head home,” Nathaniel said and Lila grabbed him on the arm looking at him with wide sad eyes.

“Please stay a bit more,” Lila said pouting at the boyfriend.

“I don’t know, my mother must be worried about me if I didn’t attend it”

“Does she know, you’re here?”

“Of course she does” Responded Nathaniel.

“Come Nathy, just five more minutes,” Lila said holding her flat hand in front of him.

“Good I agree with it. Tomorrow after school, if you want you can pass by my house, my mom has late shift” Nathaniel offered. “There we can make out as much as you want”

“Wow Nathaniel I didn’t know you were this naughty” Lila teased making Nathaniel heat up at her comment.

“I…..uhm….I mean….then we have more privacy together”

“I like the way you’re thinking,” Lila said wiggling with her eyebrows, making Nathaniel feel more abashed about himself.

“Gosh, that’s not what I meant,” Nathaniel said while Lila giggled about his mishap.

“Sorry I just found it funny for the moment you were acting like this”

“Everything is fine,” Nathaniel said to his girlfriend.

“Great” Lila said embracing the boy, leaning her cheek on his followed by the redhead placing his arms around her for a cuddle.

“But you know, that if you want to...you know what….you can ask”

“Sure,” Lila said pecking him on the cheek, then hugging him a little more tight, making him smile and shove his head under her chin to relax.

A quarter of hour later Nathaniel and Lila had fallen asleep on the couch and at the entrance Lila’s mother arrived from work and entered into the living room with a neutral facial expression then got surprised as she saw Lila asleep on the top of Nathaniel’s chest half in their hug deepened, then she smiled and got into another room coming back with a zebra patterned blanket and covered her daughter and son-in-law with it. She pecked Lila on her forehead and heard Nathaniel’s smartphone vibrate again, then noted it was his mother trying to reach him and she attended it.

“ _Buona sera_  Mrs. Kurtzberg, it’s Mrs. Rossi…...your son felt along with my daughter asleep on the couch and I just arrived now…..I won’t mind have him for tonight…..great….good night” Mrs. Rossi said turning the phone off Nathaniel placing it back on the coffee table next to Lilas’s then before she left the living room she patted the redhead on his head and moved further leaving the two sleeping in peace.  


	7. Day 17: Hold Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Hold Me
> 
> Ship: Chat Noir and Kagami Tsurugi

 

Paris was endangered once again by a supervillain controlled by Hawk Moth. Chat Noir and Ladybug were on their way to the Trocadero, where the supervillain had kidnapped a red dressed fencer and dueled her on the roof of the building. 

“Are you tired?” Asked the musketeer-themed villain dominating the shorter person by blocking all the attacks she performed on the akuma. 

“Nancy slow down! There’s no need to fight this hastily”

“You don’t deserve the spot in the group I do. I worked long and hard to show Monsieur D’Argencourt what I got, but no….. you had to come along to show off your skills, which weren’t even as good as mine”

“Nancy I’ve told you before, that Mr. D’Argencourt had asked me a week ago to correct some of my techniques and show them today to him. I didn't know he had also shown interest in you”

“You liar!” Shouted the akuma hitting the fencer on the helmet, then pulled the helmet off revealing the fencer’s face.

“Hey I can’t fight without the mask it’s too dangerous”

“Pity I thought you were a really good fencing student, wasn’t it so Miss Kagami?” The akumatized girl Nancy asked the blue-haired girl.

“If you still want to fight me, I’m right here” The Japanese girl assured waving with the saber in front of the akuma’s eyes.

“Oh I don’t want to fight you, I want to finish you!” Exclaimed the villain raising her sword up in the air shrieking Kagami and as the sword went down Kagami managed to block it, but her saber broke and felt down on the ground leaving Kagami back with its handle on her hands.

“Kuso!”

“And now?” Asked Nancy holding the end of her sword on Kagami’s chest protection, which is covered by her fencing jacket. “Are you going to give up?”

“You know we can just talk with Monsieur D’Argencourt and solve this issue?” Offered Kagami stepping back slowly.

“We two are going to finish this duel and the winner…..that will be of course me, will join the group at the fencing tournament”

“How do you want me to fight you if you just broke my saber a minute ago?” Asked the brown-eyed girl making the villain chuckle.

“Pray to God, that you make it out alive,” Nancy said observing Kagami back away from her, then Kagami tripped over the edge of the Trocadero falling down.

“Wahhhhhhhh!” Cried the teenage girl during the fall, seconds later a person in a dark cat-themed suit appeared jumping over the walls from the side of the Pradier Maison and caught the girl.

“Got ya!” Shouted the guy, then Kagami opened her eyes surprised as she recognized, which superhero saved her from the fall. “You’re alright?” Asked the superhero earning a nod from the blue-haired girl.

“Chat Noir!” Shouted the akumatized villain as she recognized the blonde leather suit wearing boy.

“In flesh and blood” The hero replied with a grin.

“Where are your superhero friends?” Nancy asked looking down at the feline hero. “Are they all afraid to show up?”

“No, no, most of them aren’t on duty today”

“The most besides you?” Questioned the akumatized girl and behind her, another hero in a dark red tight suit appeared by flying from above, using wings, that are attached on the back then landed on the roof behind the villain.

“And me” Announced the redheaded hero holding his hand on the side of his taille, where he had a sheath and he pulled out a sword and held it towards Nancy’s face.

“Oh the dragon warrior” Nancy said rolling her eyes unamused. “What was your name again?”

“Redfire” Responded the dragon-themed hero. “Just think on the colors of the flame or my wings,” The hero said showing his wings to the villain, then she passed her sword quickly beside Redfire’s body, while he immediately retrieved them back.

“You’re not fast enough,” Redfire said lying his blade on his shoulder.

“And you look like an idiot when you do that.”

“I know,” Redfire said and passed his leg under the villain making her fall down.

“Hey!” Shouted the akumatized girl and the hero placed his feet on her back.

“I think now it’s right to say I look like an idiot when doing that” Mentioned the boy in the red tight suit and Chat Noir got up on the roof while carrying Kagami, then gazed down at the villain, that lied on the ground.

“Nice” The cat-themed hero complimented at his friend, then the partner took the sword up handing it to Chat Noir, which shook his head. “No you break it, you caught it”

Redfire nodded and hit hard with the sword on the floor causing it to break and release the akuma.

“Ladybug needs to purify the akuma, can you watch over it before it causes more trouble?” Asked the blonde hero earning a nod from the redhead.

“Sure,” Redfire said grabbing the akuma by the wing.

“Be careful, that he doesn’t fly into your miraculous” The cat miraculous holder warned earning a nod from the other hero.

“I will Chat,” Redfire said extending his wings out and taking up in the air leaving the three back.

“Nancy are you alright?” Asked Kagami while Chat Noir dropped her down.

“Ouch, what happened?” Asked the blonde girl holding her hand at her forehead.

“You were akumatized” Replied the boy in the black tight suit. “But everything is fine now”

“Nancy I’m sorry, that Monsieur D’Argencourt chose me instead of you for the tournament” Kagami apologized the blonde, which shook her head at the apologize.

“There’s no need to apologize Kagami, I think I have overreacted a bit before. I’m the one, who should apologize”

“No it’s okay, I’m fine,” Kagami said. “But hey, if you want I can convince Mr. D’Argencourt to add you to our team instead. What do you think?”

“No Kagami, it’s okay, Go before your mother decides to take you off the academy or anything”

“Alright I’ll go and I’m helping our academy to win the first prize”

“Exactly,” Nancy said getting up from the ground with the help of Kagami.

“I will have the joy”

“Yes mostly, because Adrien Agreste is there with you,” Nancy said with a wink, making Kagami look down blushing. Chat Noir had blushed too as the blonde had mentioned his alter egos’ name and watched the de-akumatized girl leaving.

“Care for a free ride home?” Asked Chat Noir holding his baton ready and bowing down gently at the girl.

Kagami gazed at Chat’s eyes which were focused on the blue-haired girl and she nodded with a smile and the hero grabbed the girl and she wrapped her arms around Chat Noir’s neck.

“Hold me tight, don’t be afraid I won’t let you fall,” Chat Noir said making the girl smirk.

“You better don’t”

“You’re an amazing girl” Chat Noir complimented looking into her eyes, seconds later as she was also lost into his eyes Chat shook his head to come back to himself and grinned abashedly at the girl. “Yeah uhm let’s go,” Chat Noir said jumping on the Trocadero down at the streets, bouncing up with the girl on the roof of another building.

Kagami enjoyed the ride she got offered from Chat Noir and the wonderful sight she had over the buildings of the French metropolis. The superhero felt her breath was calmer now as he carried her around and smiled at the girl.

“My favorite part of being a hero is this, every time I’m running and jumping around Paris I feel so free.” The blonde hero told. “In my civilian life, I’m not let out very often by my parents”

“Oh” Kagami replied sadly. “Just like my mother does”

“You seem then not to go out often, right?”

“I don’t know how often I was let out to spend time with a friend but that’s most likely to be correct. “

“Yes,” Chat Noir said, then they landed in front of the entrance to a mansion on the district of the richer families. “This is your house right?”

“Right” Responded Kagami and the hero dropped her down on the feet. “I’m surprised you actually knew, where I live without me having told you”

“Uh really?” Asked Chat Noir shocked, then he had an idea how to save himself from that. “Sure I do, I saw you once walking into this house as I was once on a mission”

“Okay….”

“Yes uhm well” Chat said observing Kagami move her right foot behind her doing circles with the point of her red chucks. “About this Adrien Agreste boy, does he mean something special to you?”

“He’s a very dear friend to me and I’m sort of  _interested_  in him”

“That’s fantastic,” Chat said smiling brightly at the girl, then he shook his head again. “I mean….that sounds fantastic, that you like him….you know you two are good friends and you like him and know he’s nice since he’s your friend?”

“Yeah….” Kagami said a little confused at Chat’s behavior.

“He sure will ask you out someday. Trust me” Chat promised causing her to smile.

“Thank you. And thank you for bringing me home” Kagami said placing her hand on Chat Noir’s cheeks to peck him on the other side of his face, causing him to blush.

“You’re welcome” Replied Chat Noir with a red face, making Kagami chuckle. “Sayonara,” Chat said waving at the girl.

“Au Revoir…..Adrien” Kagami said getting into the plot of her mansion shrieking Chat Noir as Kagami had called him by his civilian name.

“ _How did she find it out?”_ Chat Noir thought observing the girl walk elegantly the footpath to the entrance of the great house. Chat observed Kagami disappearing into the manor, then he extended his baton and jumped away with the thought on, if he should talk to Kagami the next day about his secret identity or not.


	8. Day 18: Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: Wedding
> 
> Ship: Lila Rossi and Nathaniel Kurtzberg

 

Outside of the house of the Rossi’s stood a black Escalade ESV with a well-dressed adult man standing on the back of the SUV with the trunk open stuffing a dark red suitcase in the back together with two other suitcases. Beside the suitcases lied a few cans tied with a white cord on it and each can had different colored sheets around the cans with the names of people the Rossi family knew.

“I better tie it after the wedding is over,” The man said to himself then passed the feet under the car sensor for it to close the door by itself. The man heard a giggle of a familiar voice and adjusted his tie and stood at the side of the car in front of the second door, then as he saw Mrs. Rossi appearing well dressed along with her daughter Lila wearing a pearl-white wedding dress, he smiled and placed his hand on the door handle opening the door for the two Italian.

“Miss and Mrs, Rossi, you two look really stunning. Is that from Italy?” Asked the driver.

“Si” Responded Mrs. Rossi looking at Lila, which smiled amorously while looking at her own dress. “It’s the most important day of her life and she has to look great”

“Si,” Said the chauffeur helping Mrs. Rossi entering into the car, then Lila smiled at the driver, which mirrored her. “I remember when I started to work for your parents. You were such a small and adorable girl and look at you now all grown up and ready for the next step in your life”

“Like it was yesterday,” Lila said earning a nod from the gray-haired man.

“Essato” Said the driver leaning Lila his hand for her to enter into the big vehicle, then helped along with Mrs. Rossi get the veil of the back of her dress up into the car and closed the door and waited until Mr. Rossi came, who then entered into the other side of the car and the chauffeur got into the SUV and drove off.

“Happy about your daughter’s wedding day?” Asked the driver the father, which shrugged his shoulders, making the driver look neutral. Lila frowned at her father’s disapproval of the wedding and looked out of the window at the clouds on the sky, then felt her mother’s hand on her shoulder.

“I know your father isn’t quite happy about today, but I want you to know, that if he says anything about Nathaniel, that you just don’t listen to him. I know Nathaniel is a great guy and so do you. He’s just upset, that Nathaniel comes from the lower surface of the city and not like us”

“I know that daddy just needs to get to know Nathaniel as good as I do and he will see Nathaniel is one of the kindest person there is”

“There will be ma bella,” Mrs. Rossi said petting her daughter on the shoulder, while Lila kept looking out of the window, then sighed in love closing her eyes thinking on the day, she had met Nathaniel.

_Nathaniel Kurtzberg walked the stairs in the classroom up, while sketching in his sketchbook, then as he passed by Chloé Bourgeois’ desk the blonde girl stretched her leg out and Nathaniel tripped over her leg and fell on the floor._

“ _Can’t you watch, where you walk Klutzberg?” Asked Chloé starting to laugh along with Sabrina Raincomprix, her desk mate._

“ _Say that again you…..you….” Alix said angrily, then Myléne held the pink-haired girl back._

_Lila sat on the last row of the classroom and saw Nathaniel on the floor picking his stuff up and saying nothing to the blonde. Lila frowned her brows, then walked down at the redhead to help him get up._

“ _Have you got nothing better to do?” Asked Lila looking stern at the blonde, then back at the redhead, which glanced at the girl with his sea foam eyes, surprising the brunette by how angelic his eyes looked like at looking at her._

“ _Who asked you?” Asked Chloé furrowing her eyebrows at looking at the Italian girl, then she widened her eyes as she recognized Lila’s face. “Hey Adrikins, isn’t that the superheroine girl, that is befriended with Ladybug, what was the name?….ah Volpina”_

_Lila growled and Adrien had turned angry at Chloé’s behavior._

“ _Chloé stop that” Demanded Adrien. “She’s not worth your time”_

“ _I know, why should I waste time on a liar,” Chloé said moving her hand behind her ponytail shaking it away._

“ _She didn’t lie, you are lying. You….you made me trip over your feet and blame me over it”_

“ _Shut up Ketchup head, it’s not with you”_

“ _Leave the boy alone” Demanded Lila glaring at the mayor’s daughter. “He’s innocent”_

“ _Go back at your place Lie-Lah! No one wants to hear your lies”_

“ _Hey she has done nothing wrong to deserve that,” Nathaniel said and Chloé hit him on the head._

“ _Listen Daniel, she was supposed to join last May our class, but do you know, what happened?” Asked Chloé. “No wait you don’t you had to do this bar mitzvah thing at the church...”_

“ _It’s not a church Chloé” Corrected Nino sitting next to Adrien, which nodded._

“ _A mosque, a synagogue, a temple whatever, it’s not important...This girl here had thought, that she could find friends on her own by lying to all classmates here, tell her stuff like I don’t know, Rose, what did she tell you about Prince Ali….ah right, that she met him and they flew together in a private jet”_

“ _I actually like, where this is going,” Marinette said looking at Alya, which facepalmed at Marinette’s dislike to Lila._

“ _Marinette I think we should do something before it escalates” Warned Alya looking back at her friend._

“ _Let’s just see how this will go on and if it goes too far, we go”_

“ _Also what else did she do oh yes, she told Adrikins, she was BFF with Ladybug and she was a superhero so that in the end they could go out with each other…like how ridiculous can a person be to do that”_

“ _More like how can someone be this silly” Mumbled Plagg inside Adrien’s jacket, making Adrien frown and hit his chest, where his kwami was. “Ouch!”_

“ _What was that?” Asked Nino looking back at his friend._

“ _Uh….asthma” Responded Adrien faking a grin._

“ _Alright,” Nino said looking back at the girls._

“ _But how could Adrien believe she was a superheroine?” Asked Nathaniel. “It doesn’t make sense if a superhero does reveal their identities,” Nathaniel said looking at Lila, which was looking down sadly._

“ _She’s just an imbecile lying girl, that doesn’t know, how to find friends without having to lie to anyone,” Chloé said and Nathaniel looked at Lila surprised, then thought about why she did that._

“ _I admit it, that when I first started here I was afraid, that people wouldn’t like me for who I am and that’s why I thought I could spice my life a little up by telling people lies and what they wanted to hear. I don’t need the school’s queen bee to call me out for my mistakes. I have already been called out and it was worse enough”_

“ _Ladybug did a great job back then”_

“ _Can you just shell up now?” Asked Nino neutral. “Lila has already learned her lesson and there are people, that actually want to learn”_

“ _Not as long as Miss Bustier is gone”_

“ _Where is she anyways?” Asked Marinette worried._

“ _Too bad she isn’t here. She would love to know, that she needs to pay attention to her before she tries to impress her too with her great fake life”_

_Lila growled and slapped Chloé hard on her face and ran back to the back of the classroom to cry. Nathaniel had seen Lila in rage and glared at Chloé, which looked at her nails then back at Nathaniel._

“ _What? That’s how it works.” Chloé said moving her ponytail again, making Nathaniel angry._

“ _Why are you threatening a new girl on her first day like shit!” Shouted Nathaniel angry. “What has she done to you? Did she break your heart or hurt your feelings?” Asked Nathaniel serious._

“ _Aww did you just man up?” Asked Chloé earning a slap from Nathaniel, then Nathaniel packed Chloé on her shoulders, then he shrieked as behind him quickly appeared Adrien and Nino packing him and removing him from Chloé._

“ _Calm down Nathaniel” Warned Adrien letting the boy down._

“ _How can you be befriended with such an awful person?” Asked Nathaniel looking at the blonde boy. Adrien looked down speechless, due to not knowing why Chloé acts differently to when she’s around him only._

“ _Lila isn’t down in Portugal, she’s...” Nathaniel said then Alix winked at the friend quickly, which noted and looked back at Alix._

“ _She’s from Italy”_

“ _Ops….uhm...”_

“ _What did you want to say Klutzberg?”_

“ _She’s not down in Italy, she’s here with us in France. She isn’t in her own country anymore, she’s in a new and different country. You don’t even know, how it is to be a new student in a new place like maybe I do or uhm Ivan”_

“ _Yeah” Agreed the tall boy._

“ _Both countries have different cultures, people, language….she doesn’t know it how different Italy is from France. Maybe just a little bit, maybe it is even more different than we think it is….She doesn’t know us, maybe we’re all not very welcoming like the others down in Italy, maybe we are, but we just don’t show it correctly. Maybe she was afraid, that she wouldn’t find any friends and that’s why she lied to everyone, because she was afraid people wouldn’t like her or even try to befriend her. Who knows, maybe that’s her dilemma. We just don’t know it, because we never fully talked with her, maybe it could be something else”_

_Lila sat on the ground while Alya tried to comfort her, then both looked back at Nathaniel speaking to Chloé._

“ _Your talking nonsense.”_

“ _It’s not nonsense to me. I have been through it once. I know how it was, you don’t” Nathaniel said crossing his arms._

“ _Go boy, finish her off!” Cheered Alix looking at her friend standing up for the girl._

“ _I don’t know, what you are all going to do, but I’m going at Lila and offer her friendship,” Nathaniel said walking to the brunette, that sat leaned on the table looking at him a bit surprised._

“ _I don’t care about what others say. Mostly, when they haven’t even fully met you, but I want to get to know you better. Your real you” Nathaniel asked looking deep into Lila’s eyes. “I know you can do that and that people will like the real Lila more than the Lila we think we know….or Chloé does”_

“ _Shut up Klutzberg” Demanded Chloé with a growl._

“ _What do you think?” Asked Nathaniel while Lila kept gazing into the wonderful eyes of the redhead turning red on the cheeks. Nathaniel held out his hand and Lila gave him her hand to shake._

“ _I’m sorry, if I ever have hurt you or cause you any trouble with my lies” Apologized Lila looking down on the ground._

“ _I forgive you,” Nathaniel said carefully, making Lila smile. Nathaniel smiled too, then Lila embraced him to Nathaniel’s surprise, then he placed his arms around Lila to comfort her and stroke her back to calm her down._

“Do you know, what I love the most about Nathaniel?” Asked Lila looking up at her mother.

“What is it?” Asked Lila’s mother gazing at her daughter.

“He’s often full of surprises.”

“How?”

“He….I don’t know how to explain it to you. You know him as a cautious, shy and quiet person and then I don’t know….when something isn’t correct or something happens, that he finds unfair, he actually builds up enough courage to face the situation, even if it could cost him anything bad”

_Lila stood together with her parents assistant in Principal Damocles’ bureau along with Chloe Bourgeois and her father talking about, what had happened at the school._

“ _She already went into a fight with Marinette because of Adrien and now just because I had told Nathaniel to make a favor she just attacked me and was mean to me”_

“ _That’s not, what happened Principal Damocles, she’s lying”_

“ _No, you’re lying liar!” Hissed Chloé back._

“ _You’re lying” Hissed Lila back while getting up from her chair, but the assistant held Lila back from getting on Chloé’s pants again._

“ _Did you see that?” Asked Chloé pretending to be shocked. “She was attacking me again”_

“ _Principal Damocles, I’ve raised Lila during the most parts of her life and she isn’t such a violent person as Chloé claims her to be. She is often a little too overprotective over her friends”_

“ _I just attacked her, cause I lost my mind. She had been insulting my friend Nathaniel and then she started doing the same with Kagami”_

“ _Liar!” Chloé exclaimed at the brunette. “She showed off saying, that her friends are better at fencing and drawing than Sabrina!”_

“ _Miss Rossi is a bad influence to this school. She needs to get suspended” Mayor Bourgeois said at Principal Damocles, which wasn’t happy about the idea._

“ _Sir I can’t just suspend every single student, that your daughter can’t manage to treat with respect”_

“I want this girl to get suspended from school” Shouted the mayor. “I know my Chloé and I know how families of diplomats are. Disrespecting the laws, doing everything they want, just because they’re covered by the immunity of their state” Said André Bourgeois. “She’s definitely one of them, if you would watch the news, you would know”

“ _For your information Mayor Bourgeois. The Rossi’s are a strict and very well behaved diplomats. We like to demonstrate our other companions how diplomats should act by respecting and following the laws, unlike others”_

“ _Are you going to suspended this girl or do I have to fire every single person in the Françoise Dupont for it to happen?” Questioned the mayor then behind from the door the door got opened and it was Nathaniel Kurtzberg, who just walked into the room towards the small crowd._

“ _Hasn’t anyone taught you to knock on the door, young man?” Asked the Principal glaring at the short boy._

“ _Sorry, but I needed to come here, cause I have to tell something. Everything Chloé has said is a lie” Nathaniel said to the Principal and Lila gazed along with her assistant at the redheaded boy. “Lila just got angry, because Chloé had made fun of me and her best friend Kagami and Lila values her friends a lot and dislikes it when people are mean to her friends and that’s why they ended up fighting”_

“ _Get out of here boy, it’s not with you” Demanded Mayor Bourgeois pointing to the exit door, then Lila slowly took her smartphone out of her pocket, turning the camera of by pressing the red button on the display to start to record the mayor talking to Nathaniel._

“ _I’m not leaving,” Nathaniel said standing in front of the gray-haired man taut._

“ _Do you know, who you’re speaking with, young man?” Asked the mayor stern at the boy._

“ _Mr. Damocles you can’t let Mayor Bourgeois always go away with his, every time he threatens to fire anyone from the school when something isn’t okay for him”_

“ _He just threatened to fire every teacher at the school, if I don’t contribute”_

“ _I know, but you can’t let him go away with that” Nathaniel said sad. “You can’t let him fire all teachers here. They have done nothing wrong.”_

“ _I could just fire your Principal and arrange a more competent Principal for here, what do you think?” Asked Mayor Bourgeois rolling his eyes at the man with the gray beard._

“ _And what do you do next?” Asked Nathaniel. “You fire those after him, because they discover, that you’re a manipulator and a power abuser”_

“ _And I can close this school for you or I can kick you out, classify you as a threat to our school system and incompetent to get a formation in the future and lots of other things you can’t even imagine” Chloé’s father said glaring deep into Nathaniel’s eyes causing him to gulp in fear. Lila clicked on the red button again and applauded for the mayor._

“ _Thank you so much, Mr. Bourgeois, for this great video material”_

“ _What did you do?” Asked the mayor glaring at the brunette._

“ _You’re one click away from losing your permit as a mayor”_

“ _If you upload this somewhere at the internet I’ll put you to jail….and….and you will rot there!” Warned the mayor angry._

“ _How?” Asked Lila shaking the phone in her hand._

“ _Because I’m still the mayor and if I inform the police it will happen”_

“ _Oh but you forgot one thing,” Lila said playing with her finger on her hair wrapping it around her hair and unwrapping it again. “My parents are diplomats and through them, I got the diplomatic immunity too….I can’t go to jail nor will Italy take me the immunity away, just because I had a proof of you committing a crime”_

_The mayor was pissed off with Lila and Nathaniel was impressed by Lila’s bravery in tricking the mayor out, then Lila shook her smartphone one more time in front of Chloé’s father._

“ _And?”_

“ _Miss Rossi will stay here at school. I’ll talk later with my Chloé at home”_

“ _But daddy….”_

“ _Both girls don’t need any detention, it was all just a misunderstanding,” The mayor said and Lila turned her phone back to her to delete the video._

“ _That seems plausible” Agreed Principal Damocles and the mayor left along with Chloé smashing the door hard._

“ _Thank goodness everything is okay,” The assistant said taking out her phone to call the parents of Lila._

“ _Nathaniel you were amazing” Lila complimented excitedly, then watched Nathaniel fell down on the floor, shrieking Lila. “Nathy?” Asked Lila coming down on her knees to see if Nathaniel was alright._

“ _Gosh he’s was like a villain, but real” Nathaniel mentioned making Lila giggle._

“ _You’re my hero,” Lila said hugging the boy, making him smile then he placed his arms behind her too._

“Oh si, I remember being phone called because of that”

“Oh you know, what else I loved about him?” Asked Lila. “He’s resourceful”

_Lila stood along with Kagami in front of their locker taking out their stuff for the next lessons._

“ _Have you been asked out to the prom yet?” Asked Kagami observing the brunette taking out her books from the locker._

“ _Nope and you?” Asked Lila looking at Kagami packing her messenger back with the books from her locker, then between her was an A4 page with a drawing and a message on it._

“ _If you find this sheet, show the back side of it to Lila Rossi please” Kagami read getting Lila’s attention, then Lila looked behind the sheet followed by Kagami._

“ _Lila please climb on the bench behind you and look up at the lockers for the next sheet” Read Lila, then she looked up and saw a flower in a small vase over her locker._

_Lila chuckled and got up on the bench and looked at the roof of the lockers full with dust and the vase standing on the top of another sheet and Lila took it away and blew the dust away from the sheet and sat down, next to Kagami._

“ _What is that?” Asked Kagami reading the message on the sheet._

“ _Dear Lila Rossi. I wanted to ask you, if you were interested in going with me to the prom night at the 16_ _th_ _May of 2016. I promise you, it will do everything possible to make it the best night of your life. Do you say yes?”_

“ _Aww,” Kagami said at the cute message from Nathaniel, then at the entrance appeared Nathaniel carrying his bag and he shrieked as he saw Lila and Kagami standing there looking at him._

“ _Did you get the message?” Asked Nathaniel earning a nod from the brunette. “And?” Questioned the redhead afterward Lila walked to the boy, smiling at him turning him happy. “Great!”_

“ _Can’t wait for it,” Lila said placing her hand on his cheeks, making Nathaniel smile romantically at the Italian girl and Kagami shook her head at the obvious crush of Nathaniel on her friend._

“You still have it around your room somewhere. I think I’ve seen it” Mrs. Rossi said earning a nod from Lila. Lila passed her hand in front of her bangs to adjust it, then noted the engagement ring and remembered the day Nathaniel had proposed her.

“ _Put your hands inside my pocket and see, what I got for you,”An older Nathaniel said looking at Lila, which had shove her hand inside the pockets and took out a blue box of a jewelry brand, she didn’t know._

“ _Is that….”Asked Lila and Nathaniel opened the box to show Lila a ring with a small emerald colored diamond on it._

“ _I know it’s not the fanciest or most expensive ring I can afford to arrange you. Also not the cheapest one, it was around 1000 Euros and I used all my pocket money to buy it for you.”_

“ _That’s…..It doesn’t matter Nathaniel. I would be happy, even if you gave me the cheapest ring they got in store”_

“ _Really?” Asked Nathaniel. “I don’t know, this was the prettiest for me….and the one I could afford,” Nathaniel said making Lila chuckle. “But I see it was worth the money”_

“ _Yeah,” Lila said smiling lovely at her boyfriend._

“ _And?” Asked Nathaniel earning a nod from Lila. “Will you marry me?” Questioned the redhead._

“ _And spend the rest of my life with you?” Asked Lila and nodded. “Of course I will” Answered Lila and Nathaniel took out the ring, then took Lila’s hand carefully and introduced the ring into Lila’s ring finger and looked up into the forest green eyes of her._

“ _I love you, Lila”_

“ _I love you too Nathy,” Lila said hugging her fiancé hard, then Rose appeared clapping at the two as she had witnessed their private proposal, then some of the other classmates appeared to congratulate the two._

Lila looked over the window again and their car drove on the roads next to the Seine and she remembered the road and recognized the high school she went before with Nathaniel and Co. and thought on the night she had her prom night with Nathaniel.

_Dancing to a song of a famous British redhead Lila and Nathaniel danced together slowly, both enjoying each others company, mostly Lila, which hadn’t taken her head off Nathaniel’s shoulder for a while. Nathaniel kept guiding Lila on the dance floor and felt confident around her, leading the girl and underpinning Lila’s forehead with his shoulder. Lila looked up at Nathaniel’s face smiling, then Nathaniel had mirrored her facial expression and leaned his face closer to Lila doing the first step and kissing her for the first time. Lila wrapped her arms around her date shoving them into his hair to stroke them while she let Nathaniel satisfy her._

The Rossi’s Cadillac stopped at an intersection waiting for the traffic lights to change green and Lila remember something of Nathaniel again, when Lila was showing Nathaniel a photo album, of where she was a kid and Nathaniel confessed about his biggest fear.

“ _What I’m scared of is to fail at this task of being a father. You know I never had a father in my life or a father figure I could look up to” Nathaniel explained Lila. “I’m afraid to let you down”_

“ _Nathan, there is no way you will let me down, you will do fine” Lila comforted the redhead. “And do you know why?” Questioned Lila and her boyfriend shook his head. “Because you’re never going to be like your father. You would never let me down, like your father did with your mother. You’re going to be better I know it.”_

“ _And I want to be”_

“ _And you will Nathaniel. Trust me you won’t even notice, with the time you’re playing with our child you’ll be doing a great job.”_

_Nathaniel nodded at Lila’s comforting words and gave her a hug._

“ _Thank you,” Nathaniel said._

“ _You’re welcome hun,” Lila said placing her hands on Nathaniel’s forehead to plant a kiss on the middle of it._

“ _You will also do a great mother, pumpkin,” Nathaniel said making Lila giggle and kiss him on the lips._

The SUV of the Rossi’s crossed the bridge and stopped in front of the cathedral from Notre Dame and Lila’s father got out of the car and opened the door for her daughter and helped her out, followed by Mrs. Rossi carrying the veil of the dress.

“Grazie,” Lila said and looked at her father, which held his hand out to Lila.

“Mia figlia, I know I haven’t been nice to you about Nathaniel the last couple of weeks, because of your engagement with him, but I want you to know, that no matter what, whether you’re called Lila Rossi or Lila Kurtzberg, you stay Christian or change to the Judaism…..I will always cherish you” Mr. Rossi said making Lila smile and have a tear coming from her right eye. Her father smiled and passed his thumb on her cheek cleaning it away from her.

“Be careful, you still can smear the makeup”

“si mia tesoro,” Mr, Rossi said and Lila took her father’s hand and on the other side took Mrs. Rossi and both looked at her daughter, that smiled at both of her parents happily.

The three Rossi’s looked at the door, which got opened by the driver and another guest and watched down at the church with all the guests and family members of both families looking back at Lila and her parents. Lila smiled as she saw down on the altar Nathaniel looking down at his foot, then as Adrien Agreste one of his best men called his attention, Nathaniel looked at the entrance astonished at Lila’s sight, making her smile even more at Nathaniel’s facial expression, which explained how he feels about Lila’s looks for the role as the bride.

The bridesmaids were also excited over for seeing their friend coming down the aisle and the shortest of the bridesmaid Rose was already crying and Kagami comforted the blonde along with Juleka.

Nathaniel smiled in his light gray suit of Gabriel proudly watching the fiance walking down the aisle with her family.

Nino, who also was one of Nathaniel’s best men stood next to Adrien passing his finger under his eyes to clear some tears and Adrien chuckled and patted his friend behind his back and took from his pocket a textile tissue and handed it to the tan-skinned boy, which blew his nose on the tissue shrieking Adrien, then Nino gave it back to Adrien, which smiled awkwardly at him retrieving it.

The Rossi’s arrived at the altar and Lila stepped forwards to it and stood in front of her future husband, which smiled at her and held his hands out for her to grab. Lila grabbed them and both held each other's hands together and looked into each other's eyes waiting for the ceremony to begin.

“I know you heard that a lot, but once again I’ll say it. You’re beautiful” The young man complimented making the brunette woman smile.

“You know I won’t ever get sick of it,” Lila said jokingly earning a chuckle from the redheaded guy, then both looked at the priest, that began with the ceremony.


	9. Day 20: Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: Games  
> Ship: Luka Couffaine and Marc Anciel

 

Luka was spending the Saturday afternoon together with a friend he met months ago in the art classroom he and several other students liked to spend the free time making various creations for the school. Luka Couffaine and his short friend Marc Anciel sat in front of his laptop playing a life simulation game with human characters.  

“The Sims do all really look like us,” Luka said astonished at the look of his created game character.

“In the third, you couldn’t form the faces like here, you had to pull every time on the options back and forth to make them look the way you want them to look. Also, they don’t seem to look all alike, when you compare them with other characters around the game”

“Also the game does let you customize your gender more realistic so that now you can get dressed clothes from both genders and uhm other gender-specific things”

“R..right” Replied Marc nodding. “Now you can add traits to yourself here, you want to choose them?” Asked Marc earning a nod from the tall boy.

“Sure Marc” Responded Luka pushing the chair a bit closer to Marc to reach the mouse pad of the laptop to edit his character. Marc looked up at the raven-haired boy, then blushed at the sight of the handsome boy and turned his face in front to the screen of the laptop to see the edits the friend was making on it.

“I gave him music lover, good and romantic probably too, that’s at least how I am described by most of my classmates”

“Okay now I’m done, what’s the next step?” Questioned Luka glancing at the short friend, that moved the mouse on the screen down to the left corner to the circle with the tick symbol to start the game.

“Here we can start the game, then we wait until the screen has loaded and we can move into a house”  
“What are those?” Asked Luka as the loading screen was gone and it showed seven different towns including some, which were unlocked.

“Let’s choose Moontown, there we have more houses we can choose to live”

“Do we have enough money for that?” Asked Luka making the raven-haired genderfluid shake the head.

“No but I know how to become rich,” Marc told with a chuckle.

“How?” Asked Luka as Marc choose an empty lot to move in, then a while later as their sims had moved in, Marc pressed on his laptop the keys CTRL, C and Shift to open a box on the top of the screen, then Marc entered the word  _motherlode_ into the box and pressed the enter button and on the right corner the number 1426 turned into 51’426 by Marc having added that cheat code to get 50’000 coins added into the family bank account.

“Great you cheated for the money”

“There is also this one,” The person in the red hoodie said opening the cheat box again and added the sentence  _familyfunds Couffaine-Anciel 1’000’000_ then the money he had before was gone and he had exactly now one million Simoleons in the family account.

“You’re amazing Marc, really clever” Luka complimented making the raven-haired smile and turn as red as his hoodie. Luka grinned and looked at Marc clicking on the left corner, where a picture of his Sim was and clicked on the phone symbol, then chose the word “move” and it entered again into a loading screen.

“I’m gonna choose the biggest house for us Luka,” Marc said earning a nod from Juleka’s brother.

“Sure and can I use your bathroom?”

“It’s downstairs you won’t miss it”

“Good thanks, those burritos sure know how to make my stomach go wild,” Luka said getting up and leaving the room quickly.

“Okay,” Marc said watching the Sim Luka and Sim Marc interacting with each other. Marc pressed on Luka’s Sim showing five different tags for the interaction and Marc choose friendly and it showed more tags with different things to do with the other Sim. Marc pressed on getting to know, then he repeated the step, but clicked then in different tags building on the left side of the screen a queue of the actions the Sim-Marc was going to do. While the actions were played by the two characters, Marc started to add more actions and observed the green bar raising showing the friendship between the two characters growing.

A while later Luka came back from the restroom and stopped at the entrance of Marc’s room seeing Marc distracted by playing the video game. Luka smiled and got in into the room approaching the boy slowly without making any noise. Luka stopped behind the boy watching him play. The two Sims inside the game were sitting on the couch together cuddling while watching TV.

Luka smiled and looked down at the raven-haired boy, which had mirrored Luka’s face, then Luka placed his hands on Marc’s shoulder shrieking him.

“Did our characters just fell in love with each other?” Asked Luka making Marc jump off the chair and land on his rump.

“Oh Luka you’re uhm….I’m….uh what are you doing here?” Asked Marc making Luka chuckle.

“I just finished my job and came back” Responded Luka rolling his eyes at the video game, where the characters were still doing the same pose.

“This is awkward probably. For you and for me, the Sims didn’t start dating each other it was me, who did that. Sorry, Luka that I did this, I can change it back, really”

“There’s nothing wrong little bro, it’s just a game”

“Yes, yes a silly game with a silly idea of two guys dating each other. It’s just ridiculous” Marc said walking up to his laptop and pausing it and clicking the exit button, followed by pressing the exit game button again, leaving it without saving the process he had for the last couple of minutes.

“No, it’s not. It’s normal” Luka told sitting down next to Marc.

“How is it normal?” Asked Marc. “Do you know anyone who likes someone of the same gender?” Questioned the French boy. “People will think it’s crazy or just sick”

“It’s not sick or crazy trust me” Comforted the musician teenager petting the friend’s back. “Also you know Juleka and Rose love each other and are together, do you see anyone judging them for that?”

“Uhm no I think not”

“See? Also, we’re in the 21th Century and you also know it, people from the LGTB community have stood up to be treated equally as everyone else”

“Yes…..maybe…..I don’t know….maybe…. I have to go home….”Marc stammered getting up from the sit to leave his room, but before he left he realized he was inside his room and not Luka’s. “Uh….”

“Marc listen, if you have a crush on me, which you obviously have, I already noted it a long time ago, it’s fine for me,” Luka told looking down at the embarrassed boy.

“Probably I make it too obvious,” Marc said holding his left and on the right arm.

“I like you too and I wouldn’t mind to try it out with you. Many same-gender relationships tend to be better, than hetero relationships, we’re also very good friends after all and understand us very good, there’s nothing to worry about”

“….And what if people judge us for uhm….. you know”

“They’re all silly, it doesn’t matter, what they think about us, as long as we two are happy with each other, it doesn’t matter, what gender characterization we have,” The older brother of Juleka said fizzling with his fingers in Marc’s hair.

“Thank you Luka,” Said Marc followed by Luka placing his arm around his back and pulling him closer to him, making the younger boy turn as red as his own hoodie.


	10. Day 23: First Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 23: First Time  
> Ship: Nathaniel Kurtzberg and Lila Rossi
> 
> In case this confuses people. They're around the 19/20.

 

Nathaniel sat inside a brown car at the driver seat with his mother sitting next to him holding a book with a sheet and a pen to take notes. 

“So my son today is your second lesson with me. Yesterday you managed the use of the gearshift. Today we’re going on the streets, where you will learn to drive carefully along with the other drivers”

“Okay mom,” Nathaniel said placing his hands on the top of the steering wheel.

“You can now turn the engine on,” Told Ms. Kurtzberg. “But don’t forget to press the coupling down”

“Sure mom,” Nathaniel said pressing the pedal on the left down, then moved the small car key on the ignition to turn the car on.

“Good and now, what’s the next step?” Questioned the raven-haired woman.

“I move the handle to R to drive backward” Nathaniel responded earning a nod from the mother.

“Great darling and always look at the mirrors” Ms Kurtzberg mentioned as Nathaniel moved the knob to the corresponding letter, then looked back and lifted his feet slowly from the coupling and with the right foot he pressed the gas pedal slowly down, causing the coupling to squeak a bit after that Nathaniel’s car rolled back slowly and he observed by the side mirror the car taxing backward, then he moved the steering wheel, so that he would control it and move its back to the right side of the street.

“Great and now you can put it back to one and drive,” Ms. Kurtzberg told her son, which nodded in agreement, while removing the stick from the R and moved it away to the number one.

“Good and now drive,” The mother said and Nathaniel moved his feet off the coupling and pressed down the gas pedal, then the car’s engine shut down, shrieking Nathaniel.

“Ops”

“It’s okay sweetie, it happened a lot to me too” Mother Kurtzberg related to the young boy, which nodded at him relieved. “Just try to find the perfect point for you to move”

“Alright, alright,” Nathaniel said trying it again, then he managed to drive forwards without dropping the engine down.

“See and now change to the second shift” Ordered the mother friendly, then Nathaniel moved his left leg down on the clutch and moved the stick down to the number two switching the gear, then rolled his eyes at his mother smiling.

“Great Nathaniel and now number three,” Ms. Kurtzberg said and Nathaniel moved from number two across to the middle up at the three. “Great, you’re doing it, great son,” Ms. Kurtzberg said making Nathaniel smile.

“Yesterday I heard most of my classmates were going out today to have driving lessons like me,” Nathaniel said to his mother.

“Who if I may ask?”

“I remember Adrien is going, Marinette, Kim, Kagami, Lila….uhm there were more I think”

“Look Marinette is over there,” Ms. Kurtzberg said pointing at a white van passing by on the other side of the road.

 

Inside the van sat Marinette guiding the van carefully with her father sitting next to her seeing how she was doing.

“See it’s not so bad for the first time”

“Yeah it’s kind of easy now,” Marinette said looking forwards on the streets to a zebra crossing, where two kids were walking over it. “Oh oh,” Marinette said pressing the brake down slowly, then the car’s engine turned off because she forgot to place her feet on the clutch.

“You know, what happened?” Asked Tom Dupain looking at the girl.

“I forgot to press the coupling down” Marinette responded with an embarrassed grin.

“Exactly” Responded the brunette. “Come on, turn the engine on. You were doing it great” Tom complimented seeing the daughter moving the key on the ignition turning the engine on the way it works correctly.

“Don’t forget to pull back to one or you don’t move from here”

“Yes papa,” Marinette said moving the stick from the five back to the one so that after the kids had crossed the road, she moved forward with the bakery van of her father.

“Down at the rue de la cocinelle you move to the left side and we arrive at our destination,” Mr. Dupain said earning a nod from Marinette, that stopped on the intersection to see a black Beamer passing by quickly on the road turning to Marinette’s side passing by her shrieking her.

“Did you see that?” Asked Marinette shocked.

“He’s got an L on the back. That’s not correct to teach”

“I just wonder, who could be driving the car”

 

Inside the black car sat the Vietnamese Kim Chien Le driving the car, while next to him sat a shorter Asian with a beard and short hair observing the guy driving. Behind on the backseat sat Max Kanté along with his robot friend Markov, scared of their ride with their best friend, which is still practicing his driving skills.

“Kim slow down! We’re in a 50 zone, not a 110 zone!” Max shouted at his friend.

“Calm down Max, we’re on 56” Responded Kim looking back at his friend. “I had orange and still time to cross the intersection”

“A higher speed of the car can cause Max and other motorists danger and a higher risk of someone to die in an accident”

“Alright Markov, you’re right. Enough of showing off”

“Yeah” Max agreed.

“Unless Chloé shows up”

“You gotta pray for that” Markov said earning a nod from the dark-skinned friend.

 

On the exit of the mansion of the Agreste’s, Adrien sat on the driver seat with his bodyguard sitting next to him and Nathalie on the back seat observing Adrien’s driving skills.

“I have to wait now until there is a free space for me to get into the street,” Adrien said observing the cars driving on both lines to the other sides of the city. Cars had stopped appearing on the first line and Adrien only saw two cars passing by him and a third one was far behind on the streets and Adrien took the chance in entering into the road by pressing the accelerator only of their automatic vehicle, then got into the street and drove the street along.

“Went well,” Adrien said listening to the quiet surrounding inside their Coupè, except for Nathalie tapping on her tablet for notes.

“Remember the day you were supposed to have driving lessons with Mr. Voiture?” Asked Nathalie the blonde boy, that nodded.

“Yes, I remember…did father have to cancel it, because of something?”

“He thought it would be better, if he would practice with you with my presence in this vehicle, including your bodyguard.”

“Why?” Asked Adrien sad.

“It’s what your father suggested, but Mr. Voiture didn’t find the right time to make it work with us”

“Okay, so we three together doing my driving lessons?” The son of the fashion designer asked.

“Correct”

“Alright” Replied Adrien disappointed back.

“Don’t worry Adrien, we got informed very well about everything. You won’t have any problems later when you’re on an exam”

“Yeah,” Adrien said neutrally looking at the Grand Paris hotel, where he saw Chloé entering into a yellow car with two black stripes on the hood, that covers the vehicle’s engine. “Did Chloé get her own car?” Asked Adrien looking at the others.

“Eyes on the road Adrien” Demanded the raven-haired girl making Adrien quickly turn his head to the road again. “It looks like Bumblebee”

“Don’t worry, your father is going to arrange you one too”

“Grrr” The bodyguard pointed forwards at the road, where Adrien saw a red coupè exactly like the one, he was driving with an L card stuck on the window of the vehicle.

“That’s Kagami from the Tsurugi family,” Adrien said with a smile. “She said yesterday, she would be practicing too” Adrien said stopping to see the red car illuminating with the red stop lights back, then on the side of the headlights the white lamps turned on and it drove back while turning around the front wheels slowly to get into the parallel park on the side of the road with the rear of the car. Adrien observed the car as he stood with the right side of the tail of the Coupè near the sidewalk, then the driver moved the steering wheel to avoid the car getting on the sidewalk, but now moving correctly into the free park spot, so that also the front of the vehicle was inside the space.

“Wow, that was spot on,” Adrien said looking at the gorilla and Nathalie.

“Parallel parking we try out another day. Today we only focus on the driving”

“Yes Nathalie” Responded Adrien nodding, then watched Kagami driving the front of the car out, while looking to Adrien’s direction to look out for any cars, then smiled at him and so did he back at her and she drove off leaving Adrien back, then he followed her with his family’s car.

 

Lila Rossi left the school running out towards a black SUV with dark window films on it, then she opened the front door and shrieked as her mother sat there on the seat instead of the driver seat.

“Mamma, you’re so early?”

“Of course  _ma bella,_ ” Responded Mrs. Rossi. “Do you know, what day is today?”

“No” Responded Lila, then Lila remembered what day it is. “Day of giving driving lessons, right I forgot”

“I already saw a couple of your classmates around the city, they were doing it well”

“I don’t know if it’s a good idea. Last time I nearly crashed against a police car”

“Don’t worry Lila. That was your first time, you already drove three times with the chauffeur and he said you didn’t do bad”

“Yes he said so”

“See, there’s no need to be afraid bella. You’re going to do it fine, trust me mi tesoro,” Mrs. Rossi comforted her daughter, which nodded and passed by the front of the big car, then got into the car sitting on the driver seat.

“Good, what’s the first thing for you to do?” Asked Mrs. Rossi looking at her daughter.

“First I put on my seatbelt,” Lila said pulling the belt from the column behind the door and locked it on the buckle. “Then I check the side mirrors,” Lila said pressing on a button to pull them out. “I have to check if I can see good in the back and if necessary I press her and guide the mirror glass so, that I see the back and a part of my car”

“Good, good”

“Then I adjust this up here….Your chauffeur had this put on manual for me to learn to use it like that”

“Oh sure I turn the camera off,” Mrs. Rossi said. “But what about the parking one?”

“He says he keeps them on, because the driving school teachers say, most of the cars today have them or parking sensors.”

“Alright,” Mrs. Rossi said. “And what is missing?”

“Uhm…..the L?” Asked Lila earning a head shake from her mother.

“That’s already on the back”

“I need the key….sorta”

“Here I put it into your jacket”

“Grazie” Lila said closing the zipper of the pocket.

“When you feel ready you can start the engine”

“Yeah” Lila agreed pressing the start and stop button to turn the motor on. “Now hum….I press here on the B button” Lila explained pressing on a button, releasing the brakes from the wheels. Lila then grabbed the column shifter and looked back at her mother.

“Go ahead, you’re doing it right,” Mrs Rossi said and Lila moved the stick down, until the dashboard showed her the D followed by the number one and she looked at the side mirror from her side for any passing vehicle, then she turned the orange indicator on and entered into the road.

“Bellissima”

“That’s just the beginning mamma”

“Be positive  _mi tesoro_. You will do just fine” Mrs. Rossi said, then shrieked as a yellow vehicle drove on the same lane as them towards their SUV. Lila moved the car to the wrong lane so that they would miss an accident with the Bourgeois’.

“Watch where you drive you klutz!” Chloé shouted going back into her lane, while her mother took a break from the phone.

“Was that the daughter of the Italian diplomats?” Asked Chloé’s mother.

“Yeah that liar girl from my class” Responded the blonde girl.

“Forget her you have more important stuff to do,” Audrey said, then heard a honk of a car, then they saw Kim passing by in his Cousin’s black car while causing noise with the engine of the vehicle.

“Hey Chloé, how do I look like?” Asked the Vietnamese stopping with the sound.

“Ridiculous” Responded Audrey.

“Utterly ridiculous” Added Chloé while Kim wiggled his eyebrows making more noise with the car.

“What I expected,” Max said to Kim, which shrugged his shoulder at his best friend’s comment.

“Then let’s go Kim,” The cousin said and Kim drove off leaving dust behind Chloé.

“You’re lucky that no Policeman has come along the way,” Markov said, then as they passed by an intersection a gray car stood there with Sabrina Raincomprix on the driver seat and next to her father Roger, who is a police officer.

“Did you see that?” Asked Sabrina looking at her father, which was shocked about it.

“I saw and I’m not happy about it,” Said Roger opening the glove compartment to take out a siren and he opened the window to stick it on the vehicle's roof. “Now drive” Demanded Roger.

“But it’s red” Sabrina responded unsure about her father’s command.

“With the siren turned on the rules don’t count my girl. Come on follow him”

“O….okay” Sabrina said pressing the gas pedal, then the engine turned off because she didn’t press the coupling down. “Oh not again”

“Ugh” Roger groaned annoyed about not being able to pursue the other street racer.

 

Nathaniel Kurtzberg stood at a road junction waiting for the traffic light to turn green.

“My foot is starting to hurt from holding the coupling down” The redhead complained to his mother. “How could you hold this long?”

“If you want you can move the knob to the middle, then when it’s about to turn green you can move it back to the first shift. While the gear shift is out you don’t need to have your foot over the pedal, only on the brake”

“Okay,” Nathaniel said pulling it back to the middle, then his mother noted, that the traffic light turned green and warned Nathaniel.

“Look the traffic light turned green. Put it back to number one”

“Oh,” Nathaniel said pulling it back to the first shift, then he rolled forwards at the street and shrieked as he saw Kim driving towards his direction.

“Ah!” Nathaniel cried, then his mother pulled the gear shift for Nathaniel.

“Press the accelerator!” Demanded Mrs. Kurtzberg, then the Kurtzberg’s car drove backward and hit with the back on the front of an American SUV.

“Ah fuck!” Nathaniel shouted as they crashed against another car, but missed Kim passing by. “Mom, we had an accident...I’m just practicing I don’t want to have any trouble”

“Don’t worry my son, I talk to them” Ms. Kurtzberg offered and opened the door and shrieked as she recognized the vehicle.

“You won’t believe, which car we just hit?”

“Uhm…..the mayor’s?” Asked Nathaniel looking at the window, then saw Lila being checked by her mother on her face for injuries after their airbag had been set off. “It’s Lila’s!” Nathaniel said shocked. “If she’s hurt, she’s going to hate me”

“Calm down Nathaniel, she must be okay,” Ms. Kurtzberg said. “Come get out,” Ms. Kurtzberg asked and walked together at the SUV of the Rossi’s.

“Good afternoon Mrs. Rossi, sorry for this inconveniences, my son is practicing his driving skills and I…..just reacted that way to save us from this roadie….We didn’t realize you were standing behind us”

“I saw the car, but it already was too late as I realized your car went backward,” Mrs. Rossi said over the open window.

“Lila are you alright?” Asked Nathaniel standing at the door looking at the brunette.

“I’m okay Nathaniel” Lila answered gazing at the redhead, that sighed in relief and passed behind the car to met her.

“Nathaniel?” Asked Mrs. Rossi. “That’s your boyfriend you always talk about?”

“Yes” Lila responded while Nathaniel pressed on the door handle to open, but it didn’t. “Isn’t he sweet?” Asked Lila and Nathaniel pressed his feet against the car door trying to open it.

“It doesn’t open,” Nathaniel said and Lila opened the door from the inside, waited for Nathaniel to get down and pulled it away, so she could get out of it.

“I had imagined Nathaniel was more…..uhm taller,” Mrs. Rossi said at taking a look at Nathaniel, who turned sad, then Lila embraced him pecking him on the cheek.

“He’s great the way he is mamma,” The Italian girl said fondling with her fingers inside Nathaniel’s hair. “He was one of the first to forgive me for all mistakes I did”

“Bella you were akumatized, when you caused trouble to your friends at school. You can’t blame yourself for that”

“Really?” Asked Nathaniel confused making Lila smile embarrassed.

“You know I haven’t told every detail to my mother,” Lila said making Nathaniel cross his arms, then Lila nodded.

“I wasn’t referring to the akumas I was referring to myself in class, lying to everyone, so we could become friends. And a lot of more lies I’m not proud to have said”

“ _Mi tesoro_ , you don’t have to lie to other people about you being someone you aren’t. That doesn’t make you feel a better person, doesn’t it?” Asked Mrs. Rossi making Lila shrug her shoulders in sadness.

Nathaniel placed his hand on Lila’s shoulder for comfort giving her a kiss on her cheek.

“Mrs. Rossi I know Lila did a big mistake in the past, but I and her friends helped her a lot in trying to stop it. It is difficult, but we never gave up on her” Nathaniel told the tan-skinned woman. “She always leaned us a hand, when we needed one….like that time with the art competition at school….where I ended up second,” Nathaniel said neutral, then Lila caressed him on his cheek for consolation.

“You still were great Nathaniel, don’t forget that,” The brunette said making the boyfriend nod.

“I see you seem to have a good influence on her...But mi figlia you know you can trust me too with your problems, I’m your mother….I know I have been very absent in your life, but I promise you that I will really, really change that”

“Grazie mamma,” Lila said then her mother held out her hand to her daughter, then she got into the driver seat again to give her mother a hug.

“Awww,” The two Kurtzberg’s said at the sight of the family reunion. Lila got out of the car together with Mrs. Rossi, then Nathaniel looked at Lila with a smile, making her chuckle and grab him on the lapels of his dress jacket to plant him a kiss on his lips.

“Ti adoro pomodoro” Lila said glancing flirty at the abashed redhead.

“Is that how you say tomato in Italian?” Asked Nathaniel earning a nod from his girlfriend. “Sounds weird”

“I find it cute,” Lila said with a giggle, then a car honked and both looked at the street to see a red S-Classe stopping behind them and they saw Kagami sitting in there with her driver.

“First the classroom, then the wardrobes and now on the streets?” Asked Kagami. “You two really should get a room,” The blue-haired girl said jokingly.

“Don’t worry,” Lila said laughing along with her friend, then they heard a car braking behind Kagami’s, then they saw it was Adrien, who had a shocked face along with the gorilla and Nathalie Sancoeur.

“I think we should get out of here,” Mrs. Rossi said then another car pulled its brake and hit on the Coupè of Adrien.

“Oh,” Kagami said wrapping her face and looking behind at the car with the silver star, where Adrien sat and he looked out of the open window at the transporter of the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

“Honey look we got a hybrid,” Adrien said at Kagami with a grin, making everyone around them laugh, including Marinette and her father.


	11. 24: Gentle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 24: Gentle
> 
> Ship: Nathaniel Kurtzberg and Miss Vixen (Volpina)

 

A gray stone-made creature was climbing up the Eiffel Tower with one hand, while he had his other hand stretched out with a redheaded teenage boy with a black kippah covering the back part of his hair.

“Ivan please let me go or I’m late for my bar mitzvah. This is very important to me and my grandparents.” The boy pleaded causing the monster to growl.

“I’m Stoneheart!” Shouted the monster scaring Nathaniel. “Your biggest nightmare”

“I don’t know why you’re angry. I thought we both were friends”

“You know why I’m angry, don’t lie to me!”

“I really don’t know it, Ivan! Trust me I’m not lying!”

“Liar!” Yelled Stoneheart shrieking Nathaniel.

“Is it because I found Kagami sung better than Rose?” Asked Nathaniel. “I thought we all had agreed Kagami would do the calmer verses?”

“No!”

“Why are you then angry at me?” Asked Nathaniel, then saw a yo-yo grabbing the fist, where Nathaniel was stuck and both looked at the side to see a heroine in a red tight suit with black dots over her belly zone and her arms, her taille was colored the same dark tint as the circles.

“Lady Red help me!” Yelled Nathaniel, then Stoneheart tried to shake the heroine off by shaking his tied up fist. “Stop it, I’m getting sick”

“Hold on Nathaniel…..We get you out of this”

“Who is we?” Asked Stoneheart looking at the heroine with the short haircut. “Oh your pussycat,” Stoneheart said looking down at the Eiffel Tower seeing Chat Noir jump up with his stab up at his head.

“Good Afternoon The Rock” Greeted Chat Noir with a chuckle, then knocked with the baton on the monster’s head.

“Chat help me!” Cried Nathaniel seeing the hero swing his baton with his hand.

“Hey, my friend, why do you want to hurt him?” Asked the blonde hero. “Aren’t you two like best friends or something?”

“I think it’s my fault, but I don’t know what I did to cause him to get akumatized,” Nathaniel said, then he widened his eyes as he had a quick flashback of him sitting on the stairs reading on his tablet, then Ivan talked to him and got shooed away by a moody redhead.

“I hope your sudden absence is you remembering what happened,” Chat said jumping closer to the hand, that held Nathaniel.

“I remember now,” Nathaniel said followed by Chat Noir lose his balance and fall down with the stick.

“Chat!” Shouted Lady Red and the Cat themed hero extended his stab, which then got stuck between Stoneheart’s foot and the iron of the Eiffel Tower.

“Get off, get off!” Demanded Stoneheart moving his feet, then Chat disappeared into the bars of the Eiffel Tower and watched up the beast looking up at Lady Red.

“Stoneheart listen to me. Drop your friend Nathaniel down, whatever he did to you. He didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, is it right Nathaniel?”

“Yes!” Yelled the scared boy. “I was strained the past two months, because of my bar mitzwa. I’m sorry I yelled at you before at the school”

“Is this difficult for you?” Asked Stoneheart the Jewish boy, that could barely shrug inside the hand of the villain.

“With the band and the school it’s a little too much,” Nathaniel said quietly, due to the strength of the akuma’s hand.

“Stoneheart careful, Nathaniel is barely breathing” The Japanese descendant heroine mentioned shrieking the akuma, which opened the hand to let the boy fall down, then shrieked as Nathaniel slipped out of his hand.

“No!” Shouted Stoneheart holding his hand out trying to catch the boy, but he couldn’t reach his arm far down.

“Heeeeeeelp!” Cried Nathaniel as he was falling to his dead, but before he passed by the big arc of the Eiffel Tower its legs an orange dressed heroine flew under the tower catching the boy and moving up in the air, making the terrified Nathaniel open his eyes and look up at the superheroine, that was carrying him on her arms.

“Miss Vixen!” Nathaniel said turning red as he recognized the woman in the fox-themed super suit.

“Are you alright?” Asked Miss Vixen flying up at the first level of the Eiffel Tower landing on the platform with the boy in her arms. Miss Vixen held the boy nearly in bridal style, while he was clammed with his arms behind her back shivering a bit due to having stood nearer to death than he ever did in his life before. “Everything is fine now Nathaniel” Miss Vixen assured smiling softly at the short boy, that got redder on his face, than his hair pigments.

“T….t….thank you M...Miss Vixen” The boy thanked earning a smile from the heroine, who as well tarnished a little red on her cheeks.

“You’re welcome, pretty boy” Miss Vixen responded with a giggle at the sight of the boy, then they rolled their eyes away from each other in embarrassment and Chat Noir passed by with his staff, then jumped with the help of it at the side of the iron bars of the tower, then changed looks with the brunette heroine.

“Hey foxy, are you coming too?” Asked the black leather dressed blonde earning a nod from the girl.

“I’m coming, don’t worry” Answered the heroine, then looked at Nathaniel down, who got neutral at the heroine having to leave for her job.

“Are you going to the others?” Asked Nathaniel earning a nod from the heroine.

“I have to”

“Okay,” Nathaniel said and Miss Vixen dropped him down on his feet carefully.

“You’re going to be okay?” Asked Miss Vixen passing her thumb through Nathaniel’s bang to see clearer his seafoam green eyes.

“I’m probably just going to be late for my bar mitzvah” Replied Nathaniel. “I also need to get my grandfather’s tallit for me to use it later. He said he would love me to use it”

“Aww you’re a sweetie” Miss Vixen complimented making Nathaniel feel sheepish.

“Yeah….” Nathaniel replied scratching the back of his neck.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Shouted Lady Red up on the Eiffel Tower, then the healing light passed around the Eiffel Tower and the city to restore everything Stoneheart had damaged including some dents on the iron from the monument.

Lady Red carried herself and Ivan with the yo-yo landing on the same level as Miss Vixen and Nathaniel were, then walked with the tall boy at the redhead.

“You two need to talk with each other” Lady Red said to the two boys, that got embarrassed at the presence of the two heroines.

“I….uhm….I’m sorry, that I yelled at you before when I was practicing my Hebraic for the bar mitzvah. I should not have talked in that tone with you”

“And I’m sorry I overreacted” Apologized Ivan too. “I should have understood, that you have to practice it when you’re going to read it in front of everyone”

Both guys gave each other their hands accepting each other apologies, then Lady Red and Miss Vixen gave each other a high five.

“Girl Power!” Both girls shouted, then Chat Noir appeared walking at them holding his right fist to Miss Vixen earning a fist bump, then he gave another one to Lady Red.

“I would like to stay a bit longer, but I got fencing lessons….you know….so that I can fight better with my staff,” Chat said scratching the back of his head.

“I gotta go too,” Lady Red said looking at the two boys. “I hope your bar mitzvah goes well Nathaniel”

“Thank you” The redheaded boy said observing Lady Red walking away together with Chat Noir, then before Lady Red left with her yo-yo she sent her partner an air kiss and disappeared leaving the blonde gazed at her moving over the buildings, after she was gone he was next leaving the place leaving Miss Vixen back with the two boys.

“You have to go now Nathaniel or you’re late for your bar mitzvah” Ivan mentioned earning a nod from the turquoise eyed boy.

“Yes and first of all I need to get to my grandfather’s house to get the tallit,” Nathaniel said making Miss Vixen smile and extend her hand out to the Jew.

“I still got time, if you want I can bring you to your grandpa and to the synagogue” Suggested the vixen heroine surprising Nathaniel.

“Really?” Asked the boy gazing at the forest green eyes of the heroine. The heroine rolled her eyes down getting flustered by the look she got from the guy. “If you really don’t mind to”

Miss Vixen nodded after Nathaniel had agreed to her company, then she grabbed him, lying him down in her arms, smiling at the boy, which mirrored her back then she took a sprint on the tower’s platform and jumped up in the air flying with the boy in her arms towards the French Metropolis to met Grandfather Kurtzberg.


End file.
